


New Years and Nachos

by Dumb_thotticus



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Games, My First Work in This Fandom, New Year's Resolutions, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_thotticus/pseuds/Dumb_thotticus
Summary: The squad goes to Shaw's bar to shoot the shit and write some New Year's resolutions.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	New Years and Nachos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the B99 2020 fandom fest one-word prompt - 'New'.
> 
> Rated T for occasional strong language and like one sexual reference

Ever since the 99 had been built, whatever squad was working there would invariably find themselves at Shaw’s Bar. The bar was home to many iconic moments that would inevitably be written into Gina’s meme-moir: the coronation site of each year’s amazing human/genius, the Boo-ty shake Grand Prix, the funeral of Seth Dozerman, where Holt found out that a lifetime of work and sacrifice had not earned him his dream job, sending him into a downward spiral- there were ups and downs, goddamit! Like a ride at Disneyland, as Jake would say. One night eight years ago Jake had got up on that bar and shouted that if he could live in Disneyland, he would. Boyle had chimed in to say that he would join him, if only to watch the shows. Amy looked on disapprovingly, but it was clear she was fighting to keep the smile off her face. 

Four drinks later, she was planning their wedding there, and it was Jake who had to force himself to stop smiling.

But now, the year was 2019, and the squad had come in to shoot the shit and write their New Year’s resolutions. For the first time in his life, Jake Peralta was taking it seriously. He was a married man, and with the possibility of a baby on the horizon he recognised the need to be more mature. And that was going to start…next year. It was his first of his New Year’s resolutions. Said resolutions were scrawled hastily on the back of a napkin. Said napkin had been used to wipe off his mouth post-nachos. Said nachos had been drenched in honey mustard, bought for this expressed purpose- Ok, maybe he was only somewhat serious about it. 

“Jake, have you only just started your resolutions?” 

Amy’s voice bought him back to his surroundings. She was holding a tonic water and sounded disappointed but not surprised.  
“I’ve written a 12-step plan of how I’m going to be a better person, work smarter, achieve all my goals, and be the best version of myself.” There was a note of pride in her voice, yet she still seemed nervous for some reason. 

Holt turned around from the table opposite. “I recommend going into every day with a clear set of goals in order to achieve maximum efficiency and…purpose.” Amy looked away and sipped on her water, as if ashamed to have not watched whatever TED talk that came from. Jake offered to buy her an icy drink to “cool that burn”- she declined, citing that she “didn’t want to get drunk in front of the Captain”. Bullshit, we were all at the beach house Jake began, but he was cut off. 

“Yeah, I make a list of things I wish I could do too. Chris Evans, young Kevin Costner, Terry-“ Gina started before being cut off.

“Gina, be a bit more optimistic.” Everyone shot Terry a pointed look. “About the first bit. Terry tells his girls they can do anything they put their mind to, and Terry believes it.”

Gina shot Terry puppy-dog eyes, which he ignored. He turned his attention to Rosa. “So, what are you hoping for next year?”

“Not telling you. Never do”. 

“Terry should have expected that”. 

Holt stood up. “Now that we are on the topic of New Year’s resolutions, I suggest that we share our resolutions with the squad. Research suggests that sharing your goals holds you accountable for them, thus making you more likely to succeed.”

“This year, I am going to cut back my nicotine intake-” Amy started, before Jake jumped in.

“Let’s make it a game. Give your resolutions to me, I’ll read them out, and we all guess whose resolutions are whose” There was a murmur of assent from some, but Amy, Rosa, and Holt looked concerned, disgusted, and mildly surprised respectively (coincidently, that was also their reaction to his honey mustard nachos). 

“Points will be awarded for correct guesses, and I’ll buy a round for the winner.”

Rosa and Holt looked convinced. They never turned down the opportunity to be competitive, and if Holt was convinced, so was Amy. 

One by one, the squad handed various pieces of paper over to Jake, who seated himself cross-legged on the table where his nachos once sat. Amy backed away nervously. It was not a stable table. Jake folded a piece of card into a megaphone shape and put on a grandiose announcer voice.

“Let the games begin! First up…get Kelly to use her lead.”

“Scully!”

“Good stuff. Nope, that’s British. Never mind” Jake reverted to his normal voice. “Points all round, and Scully, please tell me Kelly’s your dog”.  
Scully leaned back in his chair, his smile revealing nothing. 

“Ok gross, now next one…be a better lover for Sharon- never mind that’s Terry. Did you all write sex stuff?” Terry rolled his eyes, and Boyle chimed in saying that there was nothing sexual about washing your lover’s hair, before everyone shouted over him. 

“Now here’s one to chew on- be more honest.”

The squad talked about that one, and eventually narrowed it down to Amy and Gina. Rosa pointed out that since Gina was probably incapable of genuine self-reflection, she reckoned it was Amy, and most of the squad agreed with her. Gina put on an expression of mock outrage before opening her mouth.  
“It’s Holt”. 

Everyone looked at Gina in disbelief.  
“It is true. While I pride myself on my honesty, there is always room for improvement.”

Everyone in the room looked on in disbelief, but Jake cast his mind back to the ‘light stabbing’, the gambling, not revealing the fate of Gertie to Kevin- all lies made to spare someone’s feelings, but lies none the less. Holt was a good man, but not a perfect one. 

The night went on, with it being revealed that Gina wanted to increase her internet following to “like, eleven trillion” despite Holt being all negative and claiming that that was “physically impossible”, Terry wanted to get down to 7% body fat, and Hitchcock wanted to ‘pick up more babes’ - God have mercy on them. None of this was particularly surprising. However, what was surprising was Amy revealing her ‘shame closet’- the only untidy place in her house, and how she was going to clean it this year, for sure, even though at this point she was “afraid to”. 

“Marie Kondo is looking down on me in shame”. 

It was at 2:37 in the morning that the squad decided that they should probably get back home to their families at some point, and they had nearly run out of resolutions anyway. Amy was holding onto her glass of sparkling water like a life line. It was as if she was nervous about something, and her smile did nothing to offset that claim. Maybe five-drink Amy had simply not made an appearance yet? In fact, Jake could not recall her picking up a single drink that night, unless you count fancy water, which he did not. Amy claimed it was a drink, but she also claimed that honey mustard nachos were disgusting, and she was clearly wrong about that.

“Well, one final resolution before we head home…Be the best possible mother to my future son Atlas.”

“Oh damn Amy, didn’t know it was happening so soon”

“Well, Jake and I were talking about kids, and we thought of naming our son Atlas because I LOVE Atlases and Jake loves action movies but there are, no hard plans or… anything…” She looked off into the distance. 

“Amy, the tonic water. No drinks?” Rosa gave her a glare that was both intimidating and affectionate, a combination she pulled off surprisingly well. Amy crossed her arms and pushed her hair behind her ears. 

Everyone looked confused. Then, comprehension dawned. Jake slowly turned to look at Amy. She gave an awkward smile. 

“Does that mean- “

Amy only smiled in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom so constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Bonus points for spotting the Friends reference!
> 
> purplespam on Tumblr


End file.
